Arabian Nights
by Brat Monkee
Summary: When the daughter of the demon world's high official gets kidnapped, it's up to Botan to save the day! She must infiltrate the kidnappers palace and save the girl, can she do it? Kurama/Botan


My second Yuyu fic which I've been attempting to create for a while. It's still in the process of being created so I might change and re-update things a lot more than other stories. Please review! Sorry if it doesn't come out as quickly as others. I've crushed my pointer finger between 2 backs of ice and the nail had fallen out so I can't type with it and it slows down my pace severely.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu or its characters.  
  
**************************  
  
In the depths of Makai, within the greatest possible estate on the land, not a single light illuminated the mansion, with the exception of the moonlight. It was the home of one of the demon world's greatest leaders, a sort of spokesman for one of the sections of Makai. While not one light was on in the building, a faint flicker of light could be seen flashing through rooms from the windows. It passed slowly, but briefly in a long line on the second floor. Suddenly, it stopped before disappearing completely.  
  
Inside, a single figure stood outside a large oak door. It wore a black, hooded cloak but strands of blue hair slipped from within. Silently, the figure opened the door and walked in. It made its way over to the grand bed on the far side of the room, close to the window. Looming over the bed, it cast a shadow from the moonlight outside over a sleeping figure. This figure was undoubtedly a young child, female with curly, golden locks.  
  
As if sensing the absence of the moonlight, she stirred and forced open her bright blue eyes, "Daddy?" She murmured groggily.  
  
With a sardonic smile, the figure shook its head, "Not daddy." A deep, male voice hissed. Realizing the voice was unfamiliar, the girl sat upright and widened her eyes in fear. Before she could do anything, a long finger reached out and snatched her wrist. He yanked her out of her bed and tucked her under his arm. Regaining her senses, she let out a long scream but it was cut short as he backhanded her with his free hand, knocking the child unconscious. From outside the door, voices and footsteps were heard.  
  
The male cursed as the door swung open and the silhouette of a broad man appeared, "Keea?!" He exclaimed and noticed the foreign figure in the room, "Let go of my daughter!" He roared and charged but the man just smiled and jumped through the glass window. As the demon soared through the air, cloak billowing behind him and glass shards raining down, the mighty mansion sprung to life.  
  
But it was too late. As the lights flew on and guards flooded from the building, the demon disappeared into the night with the little demon girl, "KEEA!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuske Urameshi strode down the streets, raising his arms above his head and yawning aloud. Next to him was Keiko who turned and glared at his actions, "Really Yuske, it wouldn't kill you to learn a few manners." She scolded.  
  
"Aww Keiko, gimme a break." He whined, "I'm not a morning person like you are." Before she could respond, a black blur stopped in front of them. Keiko let out a cry of surprise and clung to Yuske's arm while he just laughed and looked down at her. Standing before the couple was Hiei, with his usual dead-set face, "Good morning Hiei, how are things in the spirit world?" He asked casually.  
  
Keiko released her grip on Yuske's arm as Hiei huffed, "I don't know, nor do I care. All I know is that Koenma has summoned us."  
  
"What? Right now?" He growled irritably, "Doesn't that brat know I hate being asked to do work early in the morning. Tell the pint-sized ruler that he can wait until this afternoon, when I feel like it." He began to walk away when, as he passed Hiei, the demon spoke.  
  
"He said it was an emergency." Was his blunt statement that stopped Yuske in his tracks. During the entire time he knew Koenma, the prince had never said anything was an emergency unless, it actually was really important.  
  
"Alright, we'll just go get Kuwabara and Kurama, and then we'll be off." He said, mood doing a full 360 swing.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Kurama's already gone to get that loudmouth idiot." Hiei replied and Yuske nodded. The two turned to leave when Keiko caught the taller boys' attention.  
  
"Wait Yuske!" She cried and he turned around, expecting her to blow his brains out. There was a pause of silence as if she were contemplating what to say before she spoke, "Be careful." He smiled and nodded once before turning and running off, with Hiei by his side, "And say hi to Botan for me!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The four members of the Rekai Tentai arrived at the front entrance to the estate gates shortly. There were several demon guards at the gates that stopped the boys, "Stop right there." One commanded, "What business do you have here?"  
  
Yuske waved his hand and grinned broadly, "Hey chill out, we were ordered here by Koenma and your might lord."  
  
"You're the Rekai Tentai?" It wasn't a question, but a statement, which was earned with a nod.  
  
The one who spoke to the boys turned to his companions and nodded. They pushed open the gates to allow them access, "Thanks." Yuske stated as they walked by.  
  
"Go through the main doors, you'll find Ryusaki there." He called after them.  
  
As they walked down the pathway to the estate, Kuwabara shoved his hands into his pockets, "So why are we here again?"  
  
"Because this Ryusaki guy and Koenma's dad are sort of buddies and Ryusaki pulled a couple of strings. Basically, we're doing a favor for them both." Yuske explained, remembering their conversation with Koenma when they arrived.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Yuske and Hiei walked through the doors, surprised to see Kurama and Kuwabara waiting for them, "'bout time you showed up Urameshi." Kuwabara snorted.  
  
"Watch it, carrot brain." He growled. Yuske was definitely not in the mood for this.  
  
"Calm down, boys." Koenma raised his voice slightly to catch their silence. He too was not in the mood for this. When he got the call this morning, the Rekai prince jumped into action and began calling.  
  
"What is this emergency mission that you're sending us on?" Kurama asked smoothly, also wishing to stop the quarreling before it started.  
  
Koenma sighed and slouched in his over-sized chair, "Last night, Demon Lord Ryusaki's daughter was kidnapped." Noticing their puzzled faces, he continued, "He and my father go way back and therefore, it was an order from my father."  
  
"Alright short-stuff, we'll do it." Yuske spoke for all of them.  
  
"Excellent, George!!" Koenma called. The clumsy ogre ran into the room, holding a slip of paper. He handed it to Kurama as he spoke, "This is the location the estate. Just tell them you were sent by me and they'll let you in."  
  
The spirit detectives nodded and turned to leave when Kurama asked, "Where's Botan? Doesn't she normally accompany us on these missions?"  
  
"She's already there, you'll find her lurking around somewhere." He said, "Now get going!" He shouted from beneath his pacifier.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"What I'm curious about is why Botan left without us." Yuske murmured to himself, but loud enough for them all to hear. Kurama noticed Hiei's absence and realized he was off scouting the grounds.  
  
It was then that they reached the front gates of the mansion. All around, demon guards were hunting around, looking for any clues as to whom this mysterious man was. Inside, the three young men walked into the front entryway but found it empty so they followed their senses to where the most commotion was. They found themselves in a sitting room with a couple on a couch and a dozen other demons scattered around the room.  
  
Everyone in the room turned to stare at the newcomers when the man from the couch stood, "You must be the team Koenma sent, thank you for coming." He was burly and tall, almost like a grizzly bear. He looked almost human with the exception of a tail and pointy ears sticking out of his black hair. The woman from the couch stood and joined them. She too seemed human looking with straight blond hair and puffy blue eyes, leaking with tears, "This is my mate, Terra."  
  
She dabbed her eyes with a tissue and leaned against her mate's arm, "Please, I beg of you, find my daughter."  
  
Kurama, being the most gentle of them all, smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, we'll find her and bring the girl back safe and sound."  
  
"Could you tell us what happened?" Yuske asked, attempting to make his voice sound as soft as possible.  
  
"It was almost one in the morning when I heard my daughter scream. I ran to her room to see a cloaked demon holding her unconscious in his arms. I tried to stop him but he escaped through the window before anyone could do anything." Ryusaki explained, clenching his fist in anger.  
  
"Could we see her room?" Kurama requested. The man nodded and willingly told them where to go.  
  
"The guards have searched the room to the best of their ability so I don't believe that anyone should be in there." He said and wished them luck before returning to comforting his sobbing mate.  
  
They left all too quickly, to escape the stares from the dozen youkai all around the room. They climbed the stairs, Yuske in the lead. As they walked down the hall, Kurama picked up a familiar scent of roses mixed with berries, 'Botan?' He thought to himself, knowing her smell from anywhere. They came to the open door and walked in, but stopped in their tracks at the sight before them.  
  
Facing away from them, was Botan who knelt on the floor. She wasn't in her normal kimono but a thin pink tank top and black sweatpants. She didn't have any shoes on and her hair was up in a sloppy ponytail. It seemed as though she had just woken up and hadn't changed. Botan appeared to be holding something in her arms but none of them could tell what. Yuske, shocked to see his friend in such a state, could barely utter, "Botan?"  
  
She raised her head and turned around to stare at them. All three were taken aback to see tears streaming down her face and a dark brown teddy bear nestled in her arms. She looked at them with sorrowful and shining eyes, "She was just a child." Botan choked before emitting a sob and clutched the bear closer to her chest.  
  
Yuske was about to move to comfort her when Kurama brushed past him and knelt down next to the deity. He put a hand on her cheek and brushed away a falling tear, "It'll be ok, Botan." He whispered.  
  
She raised her eyes to meet his and, felt herself loosing it again, "Oh Kurama!" She cried and flung herself into his chest, knocking the youko over. He slowly brought his arms up to rub her back as sobs wracked her body.  
  
Kuwabara and Yuske were shocked, to say the least. Never had they seen such a display of emotions come from either Botan or Kurama. As Kuwabara watched in awe, he suddenly felt a sharp kick to the back of his shin. Turning around, he glared at Yuske, "Hey-"  
  
But he stopped when his friend brought a finger to his mouth, "Shh, let's go scout around for a bit." Nodding, the two left the room in silence, which went unnoticed by the two on the floor.  
  
For a while, they just sat there, Botan crying and Kurama rocking her back and forth. Finally, she pulled back and wiped away a few tears with the back of her hand, "Are you ok, Botan?" Kurama asked, concerned.  
  
She laughed weakly and her cheek were slightly flushed a light pink, "I'm sorry, it just came a shock to me." He urged her to continue, "I've known Keea ever since she was born, in fact, I helped deliver her; but that's a different story. She was only 6 years old, Kurama." Botan cried sadly. He stiffened. To a demon, a six-year-old was like a newborn baby, "When her mother called me this morning, I just took off and left, nothing else really on my mind."  
  
Kurama stared down at the deity of death with a look of guilt. No wonder she was upset, she was like a second mother to this child, "Don't worry, we'll find her." He assured with a soft smile.  
  
Botan couldn't help but feel relieved with his comforting green eyes gazing down at her, "Thank you Kurama." He stood and pulled her up to her feet, but apparently, her legs had fallen asleep and she fell into Kurama's chest. Blushing heavily, she pushed back and stood on wobbly legs, "S- Sorry." She stammered, looking down.  
  
Unknown to her, Kurama was also a nice shade of red, matching his hair, "It's ok." Once he got control of his temperature, he looked at the blue haired girl, 'She's gorgeous, but she always hides her nice figure under her kimono.' He thought without even realizing it at all. He stared at her downcast face and lifted her chin up, "Let's go help Yuske and the others look around. The sooner we do that, the sooner we can find Keea." He suggested.  
  
Her eyes lit up, showing a spark of revival in the old Botan, "Well let's go!" She began to tug on Kurama's hand and led him out of the room. As they left, Kurama noticed a faint smell of mint oil and perfume, but not from Botan.  
  
**********************  
  
How was it? I need feedback on how I'm doing with this one, please?? Thank you and continue on! 


End file.
